In love with the killer Jeff X
by xfoxxyx
Summary: When Winter Foxx gets kidnapped bye the ruthless Jeff the killer on the night that he killed her parents, she starts to get feelings for him, what will she do? FLUFFY Jeff the killer X OC rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

IN LOVE WITH THE KILLER JEFF X

**Hi people! here is my first fan fiction so don't judge me to hard, some of my spellings are wrong and the punctuation can be bad as well, but if you don't like it don't read it! simples ;-)**

**Enjoy xox 3**

I was running away, I could not remember what from, but I knew it was after me, and it wanted to kill me. Memory's of long black hair and an unnaturally crooked smile flooded my mind and I began to run faster through the never-ending woods, screams echoed, reverberating through the trees, where was I? and what was I running from? lost in my thoughts I ran into something, something soft, and blacked out.

I woke up looking at an unfamiliar ceiling, everything that happened came flooding back to me, my eyes started to tear up as I remembered my parents dead and lifeless bodies, lying lazily on the living room floor, smiles carved into there face and on there stomachs was three words, 'go to sleep', and standing there in the corner was him the creator of all this, the murderer of my parents, his long raven hair and black rimmed stunning blue eyes, a faint stitched smile carved into his face, his white hoodie now red and in his hand was a knife covered in blood, my parents blood. he looked at me shocked 'another one?' he stated 'you look sleepy, dear why don't you, GO TO SLEEP?!' after that he broke out into hysterical maddened laughter and chased me through the woods. now I am here in this unfamiliar place.

I tried to wipe my eyes only to find that I couldn't move my wrists I looked up to find they was bound I pulled on them fiercely leaving red marks on my wrists and I winced. my eyes stung from the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes, no, I would not cry, I am not a child any more. I looked around the room, the walls where light grey, the carpet was black and the furniture was different shades of dark red, the room consisted of a TV, sofa, desk, king sized bed, a closet and a fish tank full of bright red and royal blue fish. I watched them swim about freely,

Where was I? I heard to door open and the boy that killed my parents walked in...

The Boy looked at me and raised his eyebrow smirking 'oh? so you are awake?' he asked sitting on the bed. I immediately struggled against my binds and he leaned over me and grabbed my wrist looking at it intently, ''you hurt yourself doing that'' he stated matter of factly. ''now if I untie you, promise me you will not run away.'' he said looking into my eyes, I glared at him ''fine.'' I growled. He nodded in approval and began untieing my wrists, as soon as I was free I scooted into to corner of the bed hugging my knees and rubbing my saw wrists. ''who are you?'' I asked. ''Jeff'' he grunted ''Jeff the killer I heard someone once say'' he muttered, looking down.

''Jeff...the...killer? I heard that was just a rumour!'' I squeaked wide eyed causing Jeff to jump, ''what happened to your face?'' I asked without thinking -where the hell did that come from?- Jeff just nodded ''I did it.'' -what? he did that?- I peered closely at jagged lines at the corners of his mouth not realising I was leaning out of my corner and towards him, Jeff looked confused and pushed on my forehead causing me to fall on my back. I quickly got up in sitting position trying to pretend nothing had happened when I heard a chuckle, I looked over to where the noise had come from to see Jeff smiling, not the horrid maddened smile, but a natural and genuine one, I stared at Jeff intently and untenesed a bit, maybe, maybe he isn't that bad after all?

after a few moments of me staring at him he looked at me frowning, ''what?'' I gasped and looked away flustered before finally mumbling ''nothing'', I looked around the room and my eyes focussed on the closet then I remembered I was still wearing my torn, muddy, blood stained clothes from however long ago. ''um, Jeff?'' I asked. Jeff looked at me ''what is it?'' he sounded annoyed as if I was interrupting something. ''Do you have any spare um...clothes I could wear?'' he looked me up and down and nodded walking over to his closet, ''your pretty small, but I might have something...'' he said going through his clothes. I took off my black hoodie and top revealing my red vest , that was covered in blood I took off my black converse and tights leaving me in my vest and skirt Jeff came over too me with some black skinny jeans a white tank top and a large white hoodie ''u-um here'' he said looking to the side his long raven hair covering his eye, ''thanks'' I said taking them from him with a smile. Jeff stood there for a while ''Jeff, I um, I'm not going to get dressed with you standing there'' I said smirking at him he blushed faintly ''oh s-sorry'' he said and left the room.

I got changed quickly, and ran over to the window, I looked down at the snowy ground, this is my chance to escape, all I need to do is jump into the snow, it won't hurt. Its not that high up, I convinced myself as I opened the window and crawled out of it, I stood on the ledge and was about to jump when a strong arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my eyes I opened my mouth about to scream when someone softly growled in my ear, ''I wouldn't do that if I were you, we do not want the others to find you as they are not as kind as me'' the smell of spices and something else filled my nostrils the smell was intoxicating so all I could manage was a whimper and a nod, I felt myself being lifted or more like, dragged back into the room, I was pressed against Jeff's chest and resisted the urge the pull away, once I felt my feet back on the ground I pushed Jeff away and breathed out the breath I didn't now I was holding.

When I looked back at Jeff he was glaring and looked extremely angry. ''you said you wouldn't run away, you lied. now what am I going to do to you? Jeff's stunning blue eyes turned red and he walked towards me I trembled in fear, what am I going to do? I pissed him off and now he is going to kill me! I need to calm him down somehow...''I-I'm sorry please, please don't kill me!'' I begged my eyes tearing up, Jeff looked down at me, ''why not?'' he smirked I was cornered, and defenceless, yep I'm gonna die. I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my hands over my head, because that's going to save me I thought to myself, I waited for the pain of me being stabbed or something when I felt something poke my stomach, than I heard a chuckle, I looked up through my arms to see Jeff's blue eyes, he was grinning amused at me, ''what's so funny?'' I shouted glaring at him, ''I'm not going to kill you Winter'' he said softly patting my head he knew my name! how!? I looked him up and down and I spotted his knife hanging out his pocket...

I didn't even bother to think grabbed the knife and fell backwards into the corner I held it in front of me ''I don't trust you! y-you killed my parents!'' I shouted angrily tears running down my face Jeff squatted in front of me and put his hands on my knees that I was hiding behind, ''shhh'' he hushed as he reached out a hand to my face and wiped a tear of my cheek I shook my head and cried harder, ''don't touch me your a monster! and I-I hate you!'' I screamed waving the knife around Jeff easily caught my wrist and I dropped the knife, he than pulled me towards him and he warped his arms around me, holding my head to his chest, his scent calmed me down and I went limp in his arms, ''h-how do you know m-my name?'' I asked

''your mum said it'' he whispered stroking my head ''can you let go off me now?'' I sniffled, ''not Until you have stopped crying'' he said softly, ''why are you being nice to me?'' I asked rudely, Jeff just chuckled ''am I not aloud to be nice?'' I could hear the smirk in his voice. I just sighed. after a while of me being in his arms he finally let me go.

I began to fall asleep in the corner I was still sitting in but I kept fighting it. I mean what if he is planning on killing me in my sleep? he seams to have some sort of obsession with sleep, so what if that's what he is waiting for? I look sleepily over at Jeff who is watching TV, maybe if I just take, a little nap I will be okay I mean I have to sleep at some point. I lay down on the carpet and fall into a light sleep, the floor was hard but I was tired so I didn't care. I woke up and it was dark, I was in the bed, I looked to the side of me to find Jeff asleep, he looked so innocent and peaceful when he is asleep, he kinda looks like a little boy, I giggle and Jeff stirs a little, shit! I think I lay back down resting my head on the pillow, Jeff stirs beside me and I look over at him, he has a scared expression on his face and is trembling ''n-no'' he whimpers gripping onto the duvet ''g-go away!'' he thrashes about in the bed and I hold him down ''Jeff, Jeff! wake up its only a dream,'' I say as I try to calm him he just grips onto my arms like his life depends on it so I pinch him and his eyes finally flutter open, he looks up at me with fear in his eyes, ''its okay, it was only a dream'' I say to him rubbing his arm to calm him, he soon calms down and sits up, ''thank you,'' he mutters and I laugh half heartedly, ''no problem, what was your dream about?'' I ask intently Jeff looks away and mutters ''you'll laugh at me its really stupid'' he looks embarrassed. ''no I won't'' I say ''fine, I will tell you'' he breathes in and then out again, ''ducks tried to take over the world and kill me with a banana and eat me,'' he says I look at him a second, taking this in before I burst out laughing, Jeff looks at me all hurt and crosses his arms, ''do you not know the powers that ducks posses? they try to trick you with there mind powers so they look all stupid but really, they want to eat you!'' he shouts raising his arms up as if it was a big thing, I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing and try to take this seriously, ''so the ducks they came here with a banana and they tried to, eat you?'' I say all serious like, Jeff nods ''they had guns to and they said we are going to take over the world'' Jeff adds sounding professional, I burst out into fits of laughter again and he sits there with his arms crossed and his bottom lip sticking out huffing and puffing, I stop too take this in, Jeff the killer, is sitting here and he is full out pouting, ''ahw Jeffy are you pouting?'' he looks at me and nods dramatically ''yes I am because your a meany!'' he huffs, did, he just, call me a meany? I burst out laughing yet again, maybe Jeff really isn't that bad after all.

''oh Jeffy, poor poor jeffy'' I say in a baby voice whilst snickering Jeff looks at me and grins before pinning me down on the bed I gasp and he smirks ''I had a bad bad nightmare and all you do is laugh at me, that not very nice is it Winter?'' he says like a parent would to a child all i do is grin at him ''now, how are you going to make it up to me? you really hurt my feelings'' he says dramatically putting a hand to his heart and making a hurt expression'' i luagh at him ''i'm not'' i simply say trying too wiggle free from underneath him ''oh yes you are'' he says as he leans down towards me i squeeze my eyes shut waiting for whatever is going to happen, Jeff chuckles and flicks my forehead ''ow what was that for?'' i say feeling a little dissapointed, ''you was thinking of something else wasn't you?'' he smirks and i can feel my face heating up ''n-no'' i squeek earning another chuckle and cheeky grin from Jeff he leans down again inches from me and smirks this time i don't shut my eyes i turn my head instead, and he kisses me on my cheek i look at him in shock my face red, and he chuckles pinching the cheek that he kissed before getting off me and laying down on his side of the bed, ''now get some sleep'' he says softly i can tell he is tired so i lay down underneath my covers again and fall into a light sleep.

The next morning when i wake i am starving, i look beside me to see Jeff isn't there i start to panic and look around the room, when my eyes stop at the closet, there he is Jeff shirtless and only in his boxers, his pale skin flawless and his body muscular he has a six pack and slim body, i sit staring like an idiot my face bright red, ''s-stop staring'' Jeff says looking away, he quickly puts on his black skinny jeans and dark grey shirt, and heads towards the door, ''i'm going to ask Jane if i can borrow some of her clothes for you than we can have breakfast whilst i'm gone you can take a shower the bathroom is over there'' he says pointing towards a door, with that he leaves, i get up and rush towards the door he pointed too and go in, the bath was huge! i run over to it and turn on the water, it was allready warm, i get a bottle of shampoo and poor some into the bath, the water turns red, and so were the bubbles, i strip and get in sighing as the warm water washes over my skin i wash my body and hair and just relax in the red water. after about 30 mins i hear a knock at the door and Jeff walks in i go bright red and cover my body ''J-Jeff!'' i shout and he looks at me confused but realises and turns bright red wich stands out on his pale skin ''u-um sorry i got your clothes '' he says smiling nervously he pops the clothes on the toilet seat and rushes out the room, i get out and dry myself, walking over to the toilet seat i look at the clothes there is a pair of tights, a short blue, grey and black chequered skirt and a small black lacy vneck t shirt that was a bit to tight and came down a bit to low for my liking, oh well i sighed as i walked out the bathroom, Jeff looks at me and frowns ''what?'' i ask Jeff goes to his draw and hands me a black hoodie, ''here'' he says looking at my chest ''hey my eyes are up here Jeff and why are you giving me this?'' i ask ''because of that top your wearing, we are in a house full of guys, and only guys except Jane and sally who is only eight'' he says as he zips up the hoodie.

Jeff takes me t the kitchen where i see many other people, Jeff introduces me to them and them to me, they do not look friendly, one called EJ is wearing a mask and has this black goo coming out of where his eyes should be, another is called hoodie and he is wearing a yellow hoodie with a black mask, another called masky, also wearing a yellow hoody with his mask half of his face so he can eat, Ben who's eyes are black and red and has blood oozing from them, sally the little girl has cuts bruises and mud all over her body and dress, also has blood dripping down her face, Laughing jack he is a clown and then there is slender man, he has no face and tentacles he is taller than Jeff and that just creeps me out. i hide behind Jeff clinging onto his shirt and hiding my face like a child would ,when sally the little girl comes up to me and tugs on my sleeve, i look down at her and she smiles ''Hi Winter, after breakfast will you play with me?'' she says politely i look at her and my expression softens ''er, sure'' i say to her and the little girl giggles before running off to join the others. I look up at Jeff to see a hurt expression on his face ''what's wrong Jeff?'' i ask intently ''don't worry about'' he says before grabbing my wrist and walking over to the table he sits me down and goes to the chair next to me, ''Sup Winter'' Ben says boredom from across from me ''hey'' i reply back, Jeff passes me some food and i don't think twice about eating it, It was good.

after breakfast i wait for sally as i said i would play with her, the bouncy girl soon comes up to me and Jeff, giving us both a warm hug ''i want to play outside in the snow!'' sally said excitedly, i smiled and looked at Jeff pleadingly he raised an eyebrow at me ''fine, we can play in the snow'' he sighed and me and sally both pulled him outside. I looked around the Winter landscape, i was in a field surrounded bye trees, covered in snow, i fell backward into the snow and giggled, Jeff looked at me with an expression i didn't understand his eyes, soft and the faintest of smiles on his face as he came over to me casually, ''I'm guessing this is your kinda wonderland right Winter?'' he says holding his hand out to me, i take it. my hand, and his both the same colour. i look at it a second, before i pull my self up, then something hits my back ''oh!'' i turn around to see sally on the floor laughing ''oh you think thats funny do you?'' i say laughing and i make a snowball myself and throw it at her it hits her back and she giggles, i laugh too and then something else hits me on my head, i turn around sharply to see Jeff with his hands in his pockets looking innocent his eyes turn to me and he grins, oh thats it! i pick up a snowball and charge for him, i throw the snowball and he smoothly dodges it grinning, then sally sneaks around him and throws a snowball at his back, she giggles and he turns around, she giggles even more when i pull him down Jeff lands backwards in the snow, he looks up at me and grins, ''now that was sneaky'' he winks and my breath hitches. sally throws a snowball at me as Jeff gets up and i throw a snowball at Jeff knocking him back down again, we both giggle at Jeff who is pouting, i look at the blackening sky ''sally? i think you should go to bed now as it is getting dark, besides we can always play another day'' i say softly at sally sally looks at me and smiles ''okay and runs inside. i go to follow when something hits my back again. i look at Jeff who has a cheeky grin on his face i have the same grin on mine as i charge at him trying to tackle him but instead he sidesteps me and catches me in his arms, he kicks a nearby tree making a load of snow fall on to my head and face. i stand there with my mouth open as Jeff laughs his head off. i pick up some of the snow and throw it at him causing him to fall over and land on his butt, i smirk at him. he gets up and tackles me i fall over with him landing on-top of me, ''hey thats not fair!'' i laugh from underneath him, i can feel my heart racing loudly and hope he dose not hear it, i put my hands on his chest to push him off when i feel his heart beating just as fast as mine, i look at him and he smiles shyly looking away, he gets off me and helps me up, ''can, can i um, can i take you somewhere i have never taken anyone before Winter?'' Jeff says blushing twiddling with his thumbs ''er sure'' i say smiling.

Jeff leads me bye my hand through the never ending woods, my heart races the whole time. Where is Jeff taking me this late at night? Jeff stops at an entrance to a cave. ''Are you ready for this?'' he says looking at me with uncertainty, ''i'm ready!'' i say exited, Jeff's expression softens as he takes my hand and leads me into the darkness of the cave my anxiety rose until i saw it, a magnificent iced over lake glittering beneath the bright full moon, as we stood at the cave entrance, Jeff saw my expression and smiled pulling me over onto the ice i slipped a bit before gaining my balance, i bit my lip looking at the floor below me just trying to keep myself standing when Jeff pushed me sending me skidding over to the other side of the lake, i glared softly at him as he skated perfectly over to me, ''would you like some, help?'' he asked knowingly ''um'' i didn't know what to say so he just laughed and put his arm around my waist and started moving dragging me with him. I watched how his feet danced across the blackened lake and soon followed lead we both danced across the illuminating lake in unison him with his arm around me and me with my arm around him, he was much taller than me, Jeff looked at me and twirled me around i slipped into his chest and he caught me, i laughed and we stayed like that for a bit. ''Jeff?'' i asked looking up at him ''what is it?'' he replied. ''why did you kill my parents and take me?'' i asked moving away from him. he looked at me and then up at the sky and closed his eyes ''i can't control myself, so many times i tried, i feel this rage and i can't contain it, i have the need to kill to see people dead. to make people go to sleep'' he said in a raspy whispery voice ''no one can tame this monster that i have become,'' his voice cracks and he falls to his knees holding his head in his hands ''i'm sorry i killed your parents! and i'm sorry i took you! its just your different your the only person i don't want put to sleep!'' he sobs out i can tell he is crying bye the way he is whimpering and the way his shoulders tense. I run over to him and grab his face in my hands forcing him to look at me, i move the his bangs out of his eyes so he can see me ''your not a monster, i have seen monsters and your not one of them Jeff,'' i say gently he crys harder and throws himself into my chest wrapping his arms around me and crying into my shoulder, i wrap my arms around him rubbing his back soothingly ''its okay let it all out'' i say softly.


	2. chapter 2

Jeff stayed in my arms for around an hour, The sun started to rise when he let me go and took me back to his house.

''JEFF!'' a tall girl with long black hair screamed as she tackled Jeff nearly sending them both flying. ''Hey Jane'' Jeff he said wiggling free from the tall girls grip blushing my stomach flipped, ''Jane, this is Winter'' Jeff says as he puts a hand on my head smiling, Jane what a boring name i think as i frown and fold my arms looking away, Jeff leans down to me ''your meant to introduce yourself'' he whispers but it sounds more like a growl, i bat his hand away from my head and turn away from them ''Winter?'' Jeff says confused ''i'm sorry about this'' Jeff says scratching the back of his neck and Jane shakes her head ''no its fine she properly is still getting used to things anyway, i'm going inside its cold out here'' she says and than walks back in the house, i huff and a cloud of steam appears in front of me. Jeff watches Jane leave and than turns to me as he bends down and peers into my face, i look away and glare at the snow. ''why wouldn't you say hi?'' Jeff asks worried ''Janes really nice, i don't want you to offend her'' he says and i snort and push his chest causing him to stumble back ''well, if she is that nice, why don't you live with her'' i say sarcastically and he gasps ''fine then, i will'' he smirks and i whimper looking away again. He walks over to me, pulls me into a hug and chuckles ''i know what's wrong, your jealous'' he coos and i can feel my face turn red ''i am totally not!'' i object and he kisses my cheek and lets me go ''don't worry, Me and Jane are just friends, plus i have you now anyway so i don't need her any more'' he says smiling as he grabs my wrist leading me inside the house.

We enter the kitchen and i am still pouting. Masky and EJ are trying to take eachothers masks of, whilst slendy is putting flowers on cupcakes with Sally on his shoulders, Jane and Hoodie are chatting and Ben walks over to us, Ben is a bit taller than me and looks my age, maybe a little older, he has long blond hair and grey and red eyes, he is pale and dressed only in green, he is muscular and very good looking. ''Sup man'' he says to Jeff, than he looks at me and i look away ''whats up with her?'' he says a hint of worry in his voice ''she's just pouting'' Jeff states like its nothing and walks away to the fridge.

I go to follow Jeff but Ben pulls my arm and drags me to the living room ''Ben?'' He stops and lets go of my arm ''do you like Jeff?'' he says seriously and i feel my face turn red and i glare at him ''don't ask me that'' i grunt and he smirks, ''yep, you like him'' he says as he pulls his cap over his eyes and flops down backwards onto the couch resting on his arms his feet hanging of the edge, i sigh and sit in the armchair. Do i like Jeff...i ask myself and get a fluttery feeling in my chest and my face turns pink, ''i don't know'' i mutter to myself and Ben lifts up his cap and gets into sitting position looking at me excitedly, ''what?'' i look at him confused and he smirks pulling his down his cap and flopping backwards on the couch again smirking ''nothing'' he snickers, and raise an eyebrow and sniff and feel my eyes drooping shut...

I woke up to the sound of silence, a blanket draped over me and Ben was gone. I pushed the blanket of of me with a grunt as I got out of the chair. I stretched and yawned rubbing my eyes  
>as I walked towards the door. I should find Jeff I thought to myself as I twisted the door handle and opened it. i peeked my head out and looked down either side of the empty hall predicting which of the many doors was Jeff's. I took a step outside the door and it slams behind me, i hear a loud crash followed by a deep growl and tilt my head, it was Jeffs voice. ''hmmm'' i follow the noise and humm slightly as i walk down the hall i hear screaming as i reach an unfamiliar old wooden black door with a red eye symbol on the front of it it looked like it had been drawn on with blood, i gulp and rub my arms suddenly feeling anxious and i reach for the door handle, i swing the door open and something grabs my ankle, i am dragged into the room and as i am engulfed in darkness, i scream...<p> 


End file.
